Just A Little Privacy
by MidnightStarr
Summary: On the day when Mariam expected privacy,it almost discouraged her to see someone had the same idea.But not for long. LEMONinYURI,MariamxJulia


Mariam trudged down the hallway of the BBA stadium. It was evident in the way her feet dragged across the tiles that it was early and she was tired.

It was six thirty in the morning, a warm Saturday in Japan. Mariam wanted to be the first to get ready out of all the girls so that she could have some privacy. The team that Mariam was on, the Saint Shields, were competing in a tournament that would start soon. It started approximately at nine am. She felt that she had more than enough time to spend for a little 'me-time'. The sexy blader felt that she deserved some time for herself, especially when you're on a team with all guys. A little rest and some fun every couple of days wasn't too hard to ask. You know a little relaxation. And today, the day of the tournament, is there a better time to relax?

Soon, Mariam had reached the door of the women's change room. She put her ear to the door, listening carefully for any sounds or struggles. Nothing could be heard. The teen smirked to herself and pushed the door open slowly. Once inside, Mariam listened intently once again and kept an eye out for any sign of movement. Nothing, once again. The blue haired girl had been successful in her attempt. No other people. No other girls. She was...

"Alone"... The girl's hushed voice whispered, smirking again. Mariam gingerly placed her gym bag on the floor directly next to the first bench. She let out a sigh, stretched, then walked back over to the door. Mariam turned the knob, listened for a click. There was no click, but oh well, it should be locked. Then Mariam walked to the first shower in a row of three.

Mariam let out a light sigh as the semi-hot water rolled off of her pale body in beads. The water accentuated her curves and she thought that any man would faint if he were to behold her like this. Even Max Tate of the Bladebreakers said that she was pretty and hot when Mariam's hair was down and her bikini was wet. Ozuma had said that since her skin was pale, water had a beautiful blue-ish tint when it was rolling off from the strands of her hair. What can they expect? Mariam was a water element. It was her nature. To look beautiful, where she belongs. In the water. Swimming was one of Mariam's best talents. Anyway, Mariam was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even hear the door she thought she'd locked, open, and another pair of feet proceed to the showers.

The girl was Julia Fernandez, the girl from F Dynasty. She too, was a sight to behold. Julia had waist length brown hair with shining gold bangs. Apparently she had had the same idea as Mariam, wanted some me-time away from the rest of the team. Julia put her bag in the corner by the table. Soon, she too climbed into a shower, the last in the row of three. Mariam, being the first, still had no clue of the F Dynasty beyblader being in the room at all.

About five minutes later, Mariam walked out of the shower and took a seat on the center bench. She heard the shower running but assumed it was still her own. The showers in the girl rooms were automatic and Mariam failed to see Julia's bag, since hers was by the bench and Julia's was on the table. So as far as the ocean haired teen knew, she was completely alone and still had her privacy.

Mariam's hand slipped down to her womanhood. It was amazing, the feelings you could give yourself. You didn't really need a partner. Although Mariam would prefer one. Mariam let out a small moan from the back of her throat when she felt herself rub against her sweet spot. And this noise attracted a little attention.

Julia peeked her head out around the shower curtain, to see Mariam, the SaintShields girl, playing with herself! Julia couldn't believe her eyes. More so the fact that Julia couldn't believe that she was finding this sight enticing. Julia immediately grabbed her towel, wrapped it around her tanned body loosely and walked out of the shower. You could say Mariam panicked.

The emerald-eyed girl shrieked, leant back a little too far and fell backwards off the bench.

"Omigod!" Julia said as she quickly walked over to the sight of Mariam sprawled across the floor, towel a meter away. Julia smirked at the indigo hairs, shaven into a heart. Julia had to admit. She'd seen the Saint Shield before and didn't think too much of it. But now, when she was naked and her hair was down and wet, she felt she couldn't help herself. Julia extended an arm to the still slightly shaken pale skinned girl, and pulled her to her feet. "You're really pretty, you know that right?" Julia said, as she pawed through her bag to get a hairbrush.

"Oh boy...how much of that did you see?" Mariam asked, her eyes following the directions of Julia's hands, almost being too nervous to look the golden haired beyblader in the eye. Julia grinned and lifted the blue haired girl's chin.

"Don't worry, I do it all the time." Julia said as she moved her towel, revealing golden hairs, shaven into a triangle. Mariam smirked and gave Julia a better look at her heart pattern. "Have you ever had a lesbian experience before, Mariam?" Julia asked, now sexily brushing so many strands of her shining locks at once.

"Well, I've made out with a girl before .It was at a party and we were all loaded." Mariam said reaching into her own bag and pulling out her own hairbrush. "She said I was good."

"That's hot, I've touched a girl before but I haven't made out with one before." Julia said shrugging her shoulders. Mariam raised brow and smirked.

"Who knows? If you play your cards right, you just might get to know what it feels like to kiss a girl." Mariam said and winked at Julia. Julia raised a brow eagerly and began to build her courage.

"What's it gonna cost me?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Mariam said as she gently twirled a strand of Julia's brown hair. The golden-banged female took Mariam's hand in her own and stroked her soft, pale skin. With the signal, Julia slowly moved her face closer to her blue haired friend's. Their lips met, in a rush of passion, enticement and pure ecstacy. Julia now too, had to admit that Mariam was a good kisser. She was a very good kisser indeed.

After about a twenty-five seconds, the two beauties had to break to breathe. Both looked at each other's naked body, only now noticing that the towels each had wrapped around their bodies had fallen to the floor. Jade green looked into emerald green eyes. Without another word, both girls joined in another kiss and brought themselves to sit on the bench.

"So, Julia, you think I might finally be able to touch a girl in that way? You got to know what it felt like to kiss one, so I want to touch one. Deal?" Mariam said, as her eyes flicked positions between Julia's womanhood and the tanned girl's face.

"Go right ahead .I'm certainly not stopping you." Julia said, as Mariam slowly reached her arm out and inserted a single finger into Julia's warmth. Julia released into a pleasured moan. Mariam looked up at the golden haired beauty and wondered just what kind of pleasures she was getting from this. Mariam had to admit, seeing Julia get so much pleasure from this meant that it felt good and it was making Mariam want the same thing.

The ocean haired temptress inserted another finger into Julia's cunt and Julia exploded. Warm juices slowly trickled down Mariam's finger, and Mariam couldn't help herself but to pull out of Julia and taste her sweet nectar. Honey-like, sweet. Julia looked at Mariam like she'd been in love with her for years and took her hand into her own. Julia sucked the tip of Mariam's finger, tasting herself. All the while, Julia blinked at Mariam satisfyingly.

Mariam raised her other arm and let it rest on Julia's well rounded left breast. Mariam teased her nipple with her thumb, feeling the soft tip harden instantly. Julia removed Mariam's finger from her mouth and placed her arm around the back of her bitch's head. Their lips met once again, engaging in a fiery battle of dominance, Julia being the victor. Once the girls' tongues needed rest and to breathe, of course, they broke away from each other, breathing heavily. Both kinda missed the air they had recently remembered they needed, to live. But that was going to be a short break.

The two snow white beauties were about to kiss again when they heard the doorknob begin to turn and the door creak ever so slightly. Both made a mad dash for their towels, wrapping them around each other faster than lightning. That damn intruder had ruined everything .Their privacy and their perfect morning. Julia and Mariam turned away from each other with one last smile.

Sad thing was, it was just the wind that made the door open.


End file.
